opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Katsuo vs Suzuki:The Tiger in the Rain
Muramasa is walking with Katsuo Muramasa:*serious face*Be prepared,they may attack us anytime. Katsuo:*serious face*I am prepared. *Katsuo notices something Katsuo:Wait..I forgot something on our ship. Muramasa:What? *Katsuo starts running towards their ship Katsuo:I WILL BE BACK SOON,DONT WORRY!! Muramasa:*pissed off face fault*WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!DIDNT I TOLD YOU THAT THEY CAN ATTACK US ANYTIME?!?!We have to stick together!! *Katsuo ignores him and continues to run Muramasa:*facepalms*That idiot...I cant believe he is our vice-captain... *Suddenly,Muramasa hears some noise Muramasa:*serious face*Hmph... *Suzuki gets out of a forest Suzuki:*smiles*My my...arent you the guy whos ass I kicked last time? Muramasa:*serious face*As I though...you came after me. Suzuki:*smiles*This time your crew wont be able to save you...this time we will fight until 1 of us dies for sure. *Muramasa unsheats his 2 normal katanas Muramasa:*dead serious face*I replaced the swords you broke...this time I will protect my swords better. Suzuki:*smiles*We will see... *Suzuki starts transforming into his tiger form Suzuki:*smiles*I know how powerfull you are,there is no need to hold back even a bit. *Suzuki fully transforms into his tiger form Suzuki:*calm voice*Soru! *Suzuki uses Soru to appear in front of Muramasa Suzuki:Shigan! *Muramasa fastly puts his swords in an X shape in front of him *Right before they would clash an air blade hits in the point where Muramasa's swords and Suzuki's finger would make contact *They are both pushed back Suzuki:*serious face*What the hell? *Katsuo is seen in his battle suit,with a black sword and one of the swords Sadao gave to him,the other 1 being sheated Muramasa:*serious face*Katsuo?What the hell do you think you are doing? Suzuki:*serious face*Kid,stay out of this. *Suzuki uses Soru once again and appears in front of Muramasa Suzuki:*smiles*You are open! *Suzuki tries to punch Muramasa in his stomach *Katsuo suddenly dissapears and reappears,with his back turned,from the right side of Muramasa,to his left side *Some slashes can be seen on Muramasa's swords and on Suzuki's hand,which he empowered with Tekkai *Katsuo slowly walks between Muramasa and Suzuki Muramasa:*pissed off*What the hell are you doing? Katsuo:*dead serious face*I will take this guy. Muramasa:*pissed off*What did you say?Do you realise how powerfull he is?Do you realise this is a fight to death? Katsuo:*dead serious face*You heared me right? Muramasa:*pissed off*You idiot!!Think for a little!! Katsuo:*dead serious face*Are you gonna ignore an order from your vice-captain? Muramasa:*surprised*What? Katsuo:*dead serious face*As the vice-captain of this crew,I order you to leave me fight this guy. Muramasa:*surprised*You...truly wants to fight Suzuki.Marimo probably told him about how strong he is and now he wants to show us that he can fight him.But there is no way for him to win against Suzuki. Katsuo:*dead serious face*Now go! *Muramasa furiously turns his back at Katsuo and starts walking away Muramasa:*dead serious face*I hope you know that this will be fight to death and that there will be nobody to help you. Katsuo:*dead serious face*You dont understand...I have a mission left by Marimo-sensei...until the day I fulfill that mission....I WILL NOT DIE!! Muramasa:*dead serious face*I hope it will be like that. *Muramasa leaves Category:Blog posts